A large part of the traffic load in future communication systems is expected to be from indoor users, for example in office buildings, apartment buildings, etc. In communication cells with such buildings, it is difficult for base station antennas to provide good coverage simultaneously to both street-level users that are distributed in the horizontal plane, and in-building users which are distributed in the vertical direction, especially due to the penetration loss that is experienced by signals propagating through building walls.
One way to solve this problem is to add an additional sector antenna to a conventional three-sector macro-site for each sector where vertical coverage is required. The additional sector antenna is added to an original sector antenna for each sector where vertical coverage is required, and the additional sector antenna is mounted sideways, i.e., horizontally, in order to cover the vertical angular range corresponding to the high building. In this way a new sector is created, dedicated to serve users inside the high building.
Since there will be a large overlap between the radiation patterns of such an additional sector antenna and the patterns of the original sector antenna, there will be interference and handover problems. Furthermore, in addition to an additional sector antenna, the new sector also requires additional hardware such as radio, baseband processing, etc.
There is thus a desire to obtain a node with at least one antenna arrangement with coverage both in azimuth and elevation which does not have the disadvantages of such prior art arrangements.